The Hardest Part
by Appleater
Summary: No-one ever mentions that you might leap but miss the net. Santana/Brittany. A collection of drabbles.
1. The Hardest Part

**Title:** The Hardest Part  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Summary:<strong> No-one ever mentions that you might leap but miss the net.  
><strong>AN:** For onlyjustwhisper's prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - fate has laid a hand" over on femslash_land.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a joke.<p>

Months she had spent trying to get her head around it, accepting it. That wasn't the end of it, though; soft hands shoved her until she could no longer bare the constant pressure to just say it, and who would have thought those few words were so hard?

Lips belonging to fate's hands uttered only a few short words, uncaring as they shattered her heart, her dreams, and in those few moments the pleasant hum which bound her constricted chest jerked tight and brought salty tears to tumble down her cheeks; a single moment of betrayal.


	2. Journey

**Title:** Journey  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: ~100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, you finally get to where you wanted and realise it isn't want you wanted at all.  
><strong>AN:** For **onlyjustwhisper**'s prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - New York" over on **femslash_land**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>New York.<p>

It was a place they'd always dreamt of; Rachel was the only one who had made it that far but Santana was sure the state infiltrated her nocturnal thoughts, perhaps more so than the rest.

Not coming top did nothing to stave off the excited swoop of her stomach and inevitable grasping of stuffy air in the place of a hand which was currently encapsulate within Wheel's rather than her own, and her heart did a drop for an entirely different reason and suddenly the view from the window was more interesting for its bushes than the 'Welcome to New York' sign which drowned her silence with cheers from the bus.


	3. Timeless

**Title:** Timeless  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 100  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Not even kodak can keep the past forever.  
><strong>AN:** For **onlyjustwhisper**'s prompt: "Glee - Brittany/Santana - Kiss Locker" over on **femslash_land**.

* * *

><p>Eye lashes forced together as she willed tears not to fall from her burning eyes. The timeless photo remained pasted onto her locker's door, its image burned into her mind and skin as a finger pad, hers, traced the memory of distant affection. A sudden rush of deadly oxygen flooded into her lungs, and she traced wishes over her lips, heartbeat pounding in an unmatched dash towards the finish line. An unrequited kiss in the mists of Lima, disguised as meticulous application of cherry lip balm to oblivious personalities which trod steps along their own paths in the same halls.<p> 


	4. Why?

**Title:** Why?  
><strong>Rating<strong>: T  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 400  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Brittany/Santana  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes, it's too late to take a chance.  
><strong>AN:** For ****waltzingalong****'s prompt: "_Glee_ - Brittany/Santana - chance." over on **femslash_land** .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

* * *

><p>They hadn't spoken much recently; it was hardly surprising considering the humdrum of classes and their timetables which barely matched. Aside from Glee, which despite their protests against victimisation was, admittedly, rather incestuous in its line dance of dating.<p>

Mr Schue should have thought about that one before he allowed them to be called a family. Just like he should have thought about leaving them in the same room. Alone. Together.

Quinn had only lasted as long as it took her to unpack her bags before rushing off to see Mercedes and Rachel (and Lauren, too, but only because she just happened to be there) not bothering to leave a half-hearted excuse in her wake.

He should have seen that one coming. He should have known that Quinn barely had the time of day for her ex-cheerio mates, now they had reached the end of the linear spiral between enemies and friends.

"Santy, do you hate me?"

She blinked, and clutched her hands closer together. "No." It was barely a whisper and Brittany was at her side, nuzzling into Santana's shoulder bringing goose bumps to her skin and a buzzing which was once pleasant and now churned with a thousand other emotions she couldn't quite lay a finger on.

"We could still have sex, you know?" Those eyes would have bore through her skull had her own not been focused on the bedpost.

Santana shoved the other girl away, disgusted at the offer. At herself for wanting to accept, for every cell of her body that cried at the loss of imprint upon it. Not wanting her to feel the quickened beat of her heart.  
>"You said it didn't count if it was ladylove."<p>

Brittany sounded upset and puzzled by the change. Though she would never tell anybody, Santana was, too. It wasn't as though she was innocent, yet somehow her confession changed the nature of their relationship because Brittany _knew_ and she still chose Wheels.

"Leave me alone." Santana muttered, her tone unintentionally sounding considerably snappier.

"I love you." Simple. Though seemingly untrue.

She should have been quicker.

Santana waited a few moments of bitter sweet contact before she moved, reluctantly through the pain, but as she gripped the door knob just that little tighter she whispered, "I love you too." A confession lost amid the slam of the door as she tried desperately to shut the hurt away.


End file.
